1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle body front structure, including: a front side frame extending along a vehicle front-rear direction; a member placed at an outer side of the front side frame in a vehicle width direction; and a connecting component for connecting the front side frame and the member, is known (for example, see JP 3,599,327 B).
Meanwhile, the vehicle body is desired to absorb impact energy by propagating an impact load to the front side frame in addition to the member such that the shape of the front side frame is deformed at the time of a narrow offset collision in which a colliding object, such as an oncoming vehicle, is crashed at a position outward of the front side frame in the vehicle width direction.
However, since the connecting component is placed behind the front end of the front side frame in the structure described in JP 3,599,327 B, the impact load in early stages of the collision cannot be propagated to the front side frame, and thus the shape of the front side frame may not be deformed sufficiently.
In order to solve such problems, JP 4,680,784 B discloses an invention that has large width at the front end of the front side frame and directly connects the front end of the front side frame and the front end of the member. Even if the colliding object collides against only the member, it is possible to propagate the impact load to the front side frame smoothly via the member and thus it is possible to deform the shape of the front side frame sufficiently.